Infernal Desire
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Sam seeks help from Lucifer to find a way to defeat the Darkness. He gets a little more than bargained for and ends up stuck in the Cage once again.


Sam seeks help from Lucifer to find a way to defeat the Darkness. He gets a little more than bargained for and ends up stuck in the Cage once again.

 **.**

Stuck in the cage with Lucifer – the words described a scene fit for a nightmare except this one was not conjured in his mind. This was real – very real. He was once again stuck in the cage with Lucifer and this time it wouldn't be so easy to escape. For starters, he didn't have his phone on him. Lucifer had taken that off him when he shifted him inside.

Rowena and Crowley were circling the cage, studying the warding. How had it failed? Or had the warding been designed to 'fade' after a specific time frame? It would explain the lack of fear on Rowena's face. It was almost as if she had planned for this to happen. At least he could take some comfort in the fear in Crowley's eyes.

"So Sam, I'll ask again," Lucifer started, standing less than a metre away from Sam, his head tilted slightly forward. "Do you want the top or the bottom bunk? Or…"

"I am not sharing with you!" Sam retorted, trying his hardest to keep composed, despite the growing panic he felt inside. What a fool he had been to believe God had been trying to contact him, but he wanted to believe in the good.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on Sam, you know I won't bite – not hard anyway," he added, a smug smirk plastered on his face. He was enjoying this – and why wouldn't he? He had his favourite person back in the cage with him again. "So let me get this straight. You actually thought God was answering your prayers?"

He could hear the hint of amusement laced in Lucifer's tone. To his ears, it was probably the funniest thing he had heard in a long while. Sam couldn't blame him. If he had been someone else, he'd be laughing too. "I thought…." _Thought what,_ a voice scorned. _That God actually cared for you, the unclean abomination?_ What had the reaper woman said? That he was unclean in the biblical sense?

"I can't believe you actually believed that," Lucifer said, pacing back and forth, his smirk widening. "Why would Father tell you to save me of all angels? But I suppose I was quite convincing – after all, I _did_ help Father lock up the Darkness all those centuries ago. I have to say Sam, it was a pretty good trick making you think your visions were from God, wasn't it?

Another tear rolled down Sam's cheek. Lucifer had him right where he wanted him. What would the Devil do to him this time to make him submit to his will? He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to calm his racing heart, but all he could see was visions of his time in the cage. Lucifer touching him. Lucifer's wings brushing up against his skin. Lucifer making him submit and Sam had been all too willing to please.

It started with torture. Lucifer had a fetish for chains and sticking sharp things in odd places, but every time he hurt Sam, he'd heal him. It was amusing to the Devil. Sam hadn't forgotten the smirk that would cross Lucifer's face every time he screamed. It was almost as if being in pain aroused the Devil.

"You can do whatever you want, but I will not let you back in again," Sam said.

Lucifer took a step towards him. Sam stepped back right into the corner. "Why are you afraid, Sam? I thought you liked having me inside you?" He moved in closer still then placed his hands on both sides of Sam, blocking his escape. "You can deny it all you want, but remember, I was in your head. I know what you want. Your deepest darkest desires. Your fears. Your hopes."

Sam shook his head. "No… You're wrong. I never wanted anything from you."

"Oh, you wound me, Sam," he drawled, placing a hand over his heart. "You wanted me. You've spent your entire life running towards me, and now that we're together again, you want to run away? The bond we share is unlike the temporary ones you formed with the women you've been with. They leave you or they die… but I will always be here for you, Sam. Even when you escaped the cage… I thought about you."

Sam snorted. "I find that hard to believe. You tortured me in the cage… how is that affection?"

"I protected you against Michael as best as I could." Lucifer moved even closer, so close Sam could feel his breath on his face. A shudder raced down his spine. "But you know how it is…. You have an older brother. Older brothers can be… so dominating."

"You hurt me over and over again."

"You have to understand, Sam. You touched a nerve by throwing me back down in the Pit with my brother nonetheless. I was angry, and you were to blame for that. But know I would never let anyone else touch you."

Sam snorted again. Were all angels so obsessive towards their hosts? Or was this specifically a Lucifer trait? He did seem overly fond of making references to domination and beds which he found slightly unnerving. A thought dawned upon him. What if… Was Lucifer in love with him? That would explain that creepy obsession.

"Now Sam, you need me. You _want_ me. You could've ignored my messages, but you answered them, and that's why you are here right now." Lucifer raised a hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder. Sam froze. He expected to feel immense pain course through his veins – that was one of Lucifer's favourite games. Make Sam feel like his blood is on fire, but it didn't come. "We are two halves made whole, Sam. We're stronger together united as one. I am your only hope and deep down you know it's true."

Wiping the tears away, Sam shook his head. "So what's the end goal then? You take control again and the apocalypse is back on? I'm not going to place millions of innocent lives at risk."

"And yet you're the one who has set the Darkness free," Lucifer replied in that usual smug tone of his. "And I get the feeling she's killed quite a few humans already… and a few angels too. You're a hunter. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't saving people something you like to do? I want to help."

The Devil raised a fair point. Sam had to give him credit for that. Hit the nail right on the head so to speak. "But there's a price in exchange for it."

He shrugged. "My brother is locked up in the actual cage still… I don't need to worry about total global domination anymore so your precious humans will be safe. I want you to be happy, Sam, but you won't find it if the Darkness is walking the earth. I promise I'll be good. I'll even learn to share with you." He gestured to the cage's walls. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me, and you don't get to leave until we come to an agreement. You can't resist me forever, Sam, so why not make it easier on yourself and just say 'yes' to me again?"

Lucifer was right. He wasn't going anywhere. Dean was somewhere on earth tracking down Amara, and Rowena and Crowley were both powerless to do anything. As for Castiel, who knew where the angel's current whereabouts were? He looked at Lucifer again. The arch angel had pulled his arms away from the cage's walls and was now standing with his arms folded over his chest again.

"So, what's it going to be, Sam?"

"I can't do it."

"How long do you think you can resist me for?" he replied, irritation laced in his tone. He closed the gap once again, drawing much to close for comfort. "I'm everything you desire, Sam. Just say those three letters and we can be together once again. Say 'yes' to me, and I will give you everything you want and more."

By this point, Sam had forgotten about Rowena and Crowley. All he could focus on was Lucifer standing before him. Submitting to the Devil once again would correct his mistake of releasing the Darkness onto the world. Defeat the Darkness and all those lives would be saved that would otherwise perish because of him. Sacrifice himself for the greater good of the world and forever be at the mercy of the Devil himself…. But to allow the Devil inside again? "No."

Before Sam could react, he felt Lucifer shove him hard up against the cage wall. He wanted to run, to flee, but escape was impossible especially with a repressed angry arch-angel standing before him. "I'm tired of waiting for an answer, Sam. Now I'm going to get it out of you in the best way I know how, and you're going to enjoy it."


End file.
